It's a girl
by Tannabella
Summary: Hey, Read the prologue to find out more, but its a crossover of Gone and The Maze Runner. I really hope you like.


Hey Everyone.

If you haven't seen my Lorien Legacies Fanfic please check it out, it is called I am number eleven

So basically this story is a crossover between The Maze Runner and Gone. I absolutely love both books, and I was just thinking about both of them, and came up with an (in my opinion) amazing story!

I really hope you will enjoy it. I will start writing as soon as possible. Please review on what you think, and please follow. And as well, I can't make a question mark on my laptop... DON'T ASK ME WHY BECAUSE I DONT KNOW. It keeps on making É instead of the question mark... It makes me angry. If anyone knows how I can fix this, please, please share.

But let me explain this.

Thomas wakes up in the dome, where no one remembers who they are, along with some boys like Sam, Little Pete, Quinn, Newt, Minho, Alby, Gally, Chuck, Caine and Drake. But Caine knows a bit more than he can admit... Some people are special, and changing. And Caine wants to kill all those people so he will be the only one special. There is a argument going around between Sam and Caine. They fight all the time. Sam doesn't like it, and doesn't want to be the leader, but Quinn says its a good idea because Caine is crazy... And Quinn is right. There is something wrong with Caine. Everyone knows he is hiding something. Every month a new person comes, and every month supplies comes and pops up in the maze near a dome. But one month a girl comes in and everyone goes crazy she is the first girl ever to arrive. Newt blames the girl for the changes that is going around. He wants to know why he can do what he can... because he sees she is special to. But then every month instead of boys coming in, it becomes girls. There is a maze, and no one dares to go in there unless your a runner the runners get the greenies. The Grievers are dangerous, and make you go through the changing. Where you begin to remember scary things, that no one would like to remember. Something weird is going on here. And they are trying to find out what.

* * *

Prologue.

I wake up.

My head hurts. Where am I... I look around. A dome right next to me. My ears hurt from some alarm going off.

_THOMAS._

What the heck. I assume that it's my name. I look around.

A boy with blond hair is hovering over me. His dark friend is looking at him. "The name is Newt. That's Alby. You need to come with us... and run. Because I think not only is the crazy Caine, and his follower Drake coming, some Grievers are coming, and its almost the night." I stare at him. "Are you coming or not, **_greenie._**" I get up, and I run with them to wherever we are going.

"What's your name ya, **_shank._ **" Alby asks.

I don't understand their words. They seriously are freaking me out. "Uh... Thomas." I say.

"Well, lets get running and less talking then, Thomas." Newt says. We all continue running. The sun looks like its going down, and the walls are slowly moving. I see a whole crowd of boys ahead of me, and the walls start closing in, Newt and Alby make it in. But when it looks like I am about to be crushed, Alby grabs my arm and pulls me in.

"That was close." he says.

I stare at him, and look at the people around me. All of them... they are all _boys._ Not one girl in sight. I ask, "Where am I..."

"Your in the Glade. There are two sides to the glade. There is what we call, Caine's side and Sam's side. You don't get to choose what side your on. Your on Sam's side. Caine is crazy. We think he is up to something... and that he tortures all of them. Your lucky we found you."

"Who is Sam... and Caine" I ask, "Why am I here... I can't remember anything." I say.

A little boy who is autistic, says, "Caine is looking for special people. I telling you!"

I look at the kid. "Why isn't there a girl."

Newt snorts. "I wish there could be a girl." he says, "Come on I am going to show you to Sam."

* * *

Alright, that was just the Prologue... I really hope you follow, and that you will like it... If you haven't read Gone or The Maze Runner I highly recommend it. Thank you so much for reading. You are amazing please like and follow.


End file.
